The invention relates to a control valve for influencing the pressurization of a camshaft adjuster of an internal combustion engine with pressurized medium according to the preamble of Claim 1 and Claim 3. The invention further relates to a control valve according to the preamble of Claim 6.
From the non-published patent applications DE 10 2004 038 160.7 and also DE 10 2005 037 480.8 by the applicant, a control valve for influencing the pressurization of a camshaft adjuster of an internal combustion engine with pressurized medium is known, in which a control piston can move axially in a pocket borehole of a valve housing. The control valve has a pressurized medium connection, two tank connections, and two work connections, which are allocated to working chambers acting against each other in a hydraulic camshaft adjuster. In one axial position of the control piston in the control valve, a first working connection is connected to a tank connection and a second working connection is connected to the pressurized medium connection, so that an adjustment movement of the camshaft adjuster can be brought about, in which the working chamber allocated to the second working connection increases its volume. In another axial position of the control piston, the second working connection is connected to a tank connection and the first working connection is connected to the pressurized medium connection, so that an opposite adjustment movement can be brought about, in which the working chamber allocated to the first working connection increases its volume. For changing the axial position of the control piston, this has a pressure part, on which an actuator acts for bringing about a displacement of the control piston. From production reasons, the pressure part is formed separate from the control piston and embedded in the valve housing with an outer casing surface in the region of an inner casing surface of an end-face recess of the valve housing.